


That Night

by readyRobin



Category: Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Angst, Eddie and Francine are at Lithuania club, F/M, Fergus is sad and gay, M/M, he is on the roof but don’t worry hes just chillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readyRobin/pseuds/readyRobin
Summary: Fergus sits on the roof and has a big think about his crush
Relationships: Eddie Mckenna/ Fergus Mackinnon (one sided), Francine (Takin’ Over the Asylum)/ Eddie Mckenna
Kudos: 8





	That Night

It wasn’t a dark and stormy night, but it should’ve been, Fergus thinks. It was actually a fairly nice night. Full moon, a nice breeze occasionally, and the first leaves of fall blanketing every sidewalk like a natural carpet that was very satisfying to walk upon. 

Fergus had heard from Campbell about Eddie’s plans for the night. The boy’s nosy, and close to Eddie too, so Fergus hears a lot about the man when he speaks with Campbell. Sometimes he wishes he didn’t. Eddie’s out with Francine this afternoon, Campbell said. Says it’s a date, Campbell said. Fergus lies down on the roof, staring up at the starry night as he contemplates. The roof is a good place for thinking. It’s probably not actually a date, right? Lithuania club doesn’t sound very romantic. Francine is pretty, Fergus admits to himself, but Eddie doesn’t talk to her all that often. Not as often as he talks to me, he thinks.

He stares up at the moon. Eddie had been understanding. Didn’t ever call him a “loony”, didn’t ever mistrust him. Always listened when he had something to say- although he didn’t have much to say all that often- Always thanked him for fixing something... And the looks. The awkward glances. The shy smiles. Fergus thought that was something. Hoped that it meant something. Did it mean anything? 

But it didn’t. Of course it didn’t. Francine is beautiful. And she’s interested in Eddie. And he’s interested in her. Denying facts won’t make them false. They’re probably dancing right now. She’s probably laughing. And he’s probably falling head over heels. For her. For Francine. Why would he like me, Fergus asks himself. He’s already risking his job on a monthly basis to DJ at the hospital, who knows what kind of trouble he’d be in if he loved a patient? Love. Hah. Fergus stares up at the sky. Feeling hollow. Feeling unsurprised.

Tomorrow he’ll pat him on the back, Fergus predicts. And he’ll congratulate him. He’ll avert his eyes from the loving gazes. And with a small grin he’ll ignore the hole in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn’t even thought of this ship until the folks on the amino came up with it. They are my inspiration for most of these little things. If y’all are seeing this, a big thanks to you dorks, i love y’all. And for everyone else, thanks for reading!


End file.
